bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonia Elliot
Antonia “Toni” Elliot is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl. Personal History Early Life Born and raised in Blue Skies Industrial Park. Her dad split before she was even born, leaving her mother Andrea with a kid. Antonia always was a mentally fragile kid. No matter what, she always took things too far. As it seemed, she had more mental health issues than Dr. Bambillo knew how to handle, so she did a stint in Happy Volts, where during her last year she met Milo Lopez. She latched onto him, and wouldn't let go. A large majority of their relationship is all in her head. When they were in the yard together, she would stalk him. Watch everything he did. When alone in her cell, she would fantasize about what their life would be like if they were on the outside. In this alternate fantasy reality, Milo was sensitive and romantic, devoted to her and made sure she wanted for nothing. They attended prom together, and went on many dates. The more she dreamed, the harder it came for her to distinguish this from reality. Even though they weren't real, they were the most happiest memories she had. No one really knows the truth about her early life, because she always lied about it. Lied where her dad is. Lied about who her mother is. Lied about problems she claimed to have. Lies are one of the few things she cares about - not that she always remembers them all. Mental Breakdown She had many during her life, but the one during the winter of what should have been her senior year was the worst. Her mother used her savings to send her to a mental health facility in Los Santos and got her a proper therapist. Her therapist encouraged her to try other hobbies to help vent her problems in a more healthier way. Antonia chose bike riding. She continued to do so upon returning to Bullworth. Her mother had shacked up with someone from New Coventry by then, and offered them a bit of a fresh start. Antonia met Lola, and they bonded through both being misunderstood by the student body. While she was out on a bike ride down the old tracks between New Coventry and Blue Skies, the chain on her bike broke. At the time Peanut was passing, and saw her and offered to help. He had just stolen a few chains off the Prep's bikes. Peanut fixed her bike, and invited her to join one of their bike races. She didn't win the race, but the Greasers welcomed her into the clique upon Lola's recommendation. There she saw an opportunity to control the clique from the shadows using Johnny's issues against him, and all the boys are too busy dealing with their own issues to even notice. Once she joined the Greasers, she chose to be known by "Toni" instead of Antonia. Appearance Toni has brown eyes. Black hair that falls past her shoulders. Her hair is weaved into cornrows down her scalp, where it is fluffy and thick. She is 5'9". She wears a little makeup, but not heavy enough for it to smudge. All of her clothes are a little on the skimpy side. As her townie attire, she wears a revealing vest with a plunging neckline. Cargo pants cut off at the knee. Sneakers. Her she usually wears shorts when she can, to show off what she believes to be her best feature. After becoming a greaser, she dons a short black leather jacket, a gray and black, tight black pants with a light and dark gray pattern detail, flat red peep-toe shoes. Even though it clashes with her outfit, she keeps her orange bangle. Her hair is now sleeker and flat, still at the same length. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Lola Lombardi' - They form a friendship over the fact they are both misunderstood girls. They act as support for each other, and confidant. Mostly go to Old Bullworth Vale to either steal from stores, or in Lola’s case attract herself a rich boyfriend. Love Life *'Milo Lopez' - They met in Happy Volts Asylum. She latched onto him right away, became extremely possessive over him and fantasized their entire relationship. They broke up as a result of her complete break down during the winter of her senior year. They are now friends and are at a level of trying to get to know each other in a more healthy platonic way. Family *'Andrea Bianchi (née Elliot)' - Typical trailer park woman, with no class, and more than a few destructive habits, and little concern for her daughter. She is known for whirlwind relationships and ending up with nothing. That changed when she met Gio Bianchi, they were married within three weeks of meeting, but didn’t regret it. At least, not yet. *'Gio Bianchi' – Andrea’s new boyfriend. He owns a small little pizza place in New Coventry, that he only just started up after relocating from Boston, Massachusetts. He is a good guy, who genuinely cares about people. Some say he doesn’t know when to shut up, and that is true. He has the gift of the gab. Cliques *'Townies' - Being a Townie was automatic, since she came from Blue Skies Industrial Park, did a stint in Happy Volts, hated Bullworth Academy and all its students. The only reason for her being part of the clique was that she had all these factors in common with a majority of the Townie clique, and the fact she was technically dating one of them. She didn't really respect them, and they completely hated her. Her leaving them wasn't even really acknowledged, since they just didn't care about her. *'Greasers' – Joining the Greasers happened in the spring of her senior year. Her newfound hobby in riding bikes, and her new tough sassy attitude helped her fit in well, and gave her an opportunity to rule a clique of her own, they just don’t realize she is the one pulling all the strings. Academic Even though she is 18, and should be a senior, she is a sophomore. Because of her numerous treatments in Happy Volts, mental health programs, and simple cutting class, she has missed a lot of school. After returning to school this time, she was put in the Sophomore class starting off from where she left of, to make up for all the time and studies she missed. Yearbook Other Fandoms Antonia appears in a The Last of Us fanfiction on fanfiction.net named Fireworks, under the nickname Toni, she is sixteen years old, and is a motorbike riding sassy girl. Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Greasers Category:Original Characters